Without Friends Like These
Without Friends Like These 'is the 10th episode of Season 44. Summary After growing tired of her friends’ fighting, Lucinda accidentally hurts Indigo and Lily’s feelings by saying that they ruin everything for her that they’ve decided to go find another pair of best friends of their own, until their new two best friends start to fight over them and soon, Indigo and Lily start to understand how Lucinda feels. Meanwhile, Lucinda tries to do something about trying to straighten her zig-zagged Raven Catcher broomstick with a straightening potion after having it being teased and made fun of by the other Midnight Witches and soon, starts regretting on telling Lily and Indigo that her life is better off without them. Plot The episode begins up in the sky where Lucinda the midnight witch and her two best witch friends Lily the good witch and Indigo the bad witch are seen flying up in the air on their broomsticks, but they aren’t alone as they have Sofia, Jade, and Ruby riding along with them, because they are dropping them off to their homes. After the girls and the princess were dropped off at their houses and castle, Lucinda, Indigo, and Lily were on their way home just when one Midnight Witch appeared as Lucinda says hello to her, but the Midnight Witch was only staring down at her (Lucinda) Raven Catcher broomstick and had a slight smirk on her face. After the witch flew off, Lucinda asks what was that all about as Indigo and Lily just shrugged as they decide that it is not really a big deal. At home, Lucinda waves goodbye at Lily and Indigo who waved back before flying off as Lucinda sets down her Raven Catcher broom just when she sees some other Midnight Witches came walking by to see the zigzagged broomstick and started snickering and pointing at it as Lucinda took notice and it made her slightly uncomfortable as she headed inside just to find her mom, Marla, in the kitchen making a potion. When Marla turned to see her daughter coming in, she asks her what was wrong as Lucinda explains about her raven catcher broomstick, leaving her mother confused as Lucinda said that ever since she got home, she’d been seeing some other Midnight Witches looking at it and it was like they were making fun of her and her raven catcher broomstick because it’s zigzagged. Just then, Lucinda sees the potion in the cauldron and asks Marla what she was making. Adding two rulers into the potion, Marla says that she’s making a straight potion that will straighten things up, making Lucinda decide that maybe she can use the potion to straighten up her zigzaggy raven catcher broom, but Marla just shook her head and tells her daughter that she can’t change her broomstick, because she and her know that it’s one of a kind. But as Lucinda went upstairs, she starts to think that her raven catcher broomstick is not all one of a kind anymore and looks down with a slight angry face, knowing who exactly who to blame when she invited them to her Cauldronation last year. The following day, Lucinda, Indigo, and Lily were having a broomstick flying race, but Indigo was trying to knock both of her best friends out of the sky. Who could blame her though? She was being a bad witch, but at least Lucinda and Lily still stayed on their brooms. However, Lily shouts at Indigo that she did that on purpose while Lucinda let’s out a deep heavy sigh and rolled her eyes. Her best friends were about to argue again, so to keep them from starting, she suggests that they should land now and call it a tie. Just then, Lucinda sees the same midnight witches walking by and then they turned to see her crooked raven catcher broom as they started snickering at it again, making Lucinda frown and feel more uncomfortable like before just when she heard Lily asks what was that all about. Turning to face the good witch, Lucinda replies quickly that it was nothing, but Indigo takes notice that the other midnight witches looked like they were snickering and talking in a rude tone about Lucinda, but not just her, but her raven catcher broom. Seeing that happen made Lily ask them politely if they don't laugh at Lucinda's broom while Indigo agrees and rudely tells them to get lost as one of the midnight witches asks mockingly or else what. Raising her wand, Indigo casts a wicked spell and a swarm of bees chases the midnight witches away as they screamed and Indigo laughs, saying that’ll teach them to tease her best friend Lucinda, which had Lily annoyed as she asks Indigo sarcastically if she means her best friend just when they both noticed Lucinda’s look on her face, meaning that she doesn’t want them fighting over who is her best friend again as Lily quickly asks what those other midnight witches have been laughing at her about. With a heavy sigh, Lucinda confesses that it’s not her that the midnight witches were laughing at, but her raven catcher broom because it was zigzagged. Lily nods and sees that as a problem, then turns to Indigo to glare and say that it’s her fault, but Indigo states that Lily was the one who distracted her “best friend” at her Cauldronation when she was trying to impress Lucinda with her dance, as the two started arguing like old times. Then finally, with her expression becoming annoyed, Lucinda stops the fight by shouting at Lily and Indigo that it was both of their fault for distracting her and making her Raven Catcher zig-zaggy, leaving Indigo shocked and then furious as she asks her friend what she means by that when if she (Lucinda) hadn’t invited Princess Sofia to come to her Cauldronation last year, just as Lucinda curtly replies that she only invited Sofia to come to her Cauldronation to keep her (Indigo) and Lily from fighting over who is her best friend and should be her Witch of Honor, and she angrily states that she (Indigo) and Lily had distracted her with their own broomstick dance that they used to try and impress her and make one of them her Witch of Honor. Indigo then reminds Lucinda with a scowl that her Cauldronation wouldn’t have been ruined if she hadn’t chosen Sofia to be her Witch of Honor just as Lucinda replies back with an irritated tone that she only chose Sofia to be her Witch of Honor because she didn’t want Lily and Indigo to keep fighting over her and also keep them from fighting over being her Witch of Honor, but then Lucinda added pointing an angry finger at Indigo notes that one of her “best” friends just had to get jealous and then send Sofia flying on her Raven Catcher broomstick, just as Lily tried to calm Lucinda down by saying that she was able to bring Sofia and the Raven Catcher broom back in one piece, but then still angry and completely annoyed, Lucinda asks furiously who made Sofia and her Raven Catcher broom crash into her potion in the cauldron and just before Lily could answer, Lucinda snaps while pointing her finger at Lily that it was her. Now it was Lily’s turn to fight with Lucinda as she retorts that’s she was just trying to help and say that at least they were able to fix things at their friend’s Cauldronation by cleaning up the mess they’ve made and find her new potion ingredients to complete her Raven Catcher broom as Indigo agrees and says snidely to Lucinda that there is nothing to be mad about. But Lucinda couldn’t help being angry at her so-called best friends after keeping her anger towards them to herself for so long as she replies back to them with a snappy attitude who cares and then adds that maybe her Cauldronation would’ve gone a lot better if she didn’t invite both Indigo and Lily to it, and maybe Lucinda added with her teeth grinding together, her life would be a lot better if they weren’t her best friends because, without stopping herself, Lucinda shouted angrily, "YOU ALWAYS RUIN EVERYTHING FOR ME!" Then just when Lucinda realized what she just shouted out from her mouth, she quickly covered her mouth but it was already too late as she could see that two of her best friends were shocked, and even hurt from her angry loud words, although Indigo's expression looked rather angry than hurt as she curtly asks Lucinda if she'd rather not have her as her best friend as Lucinda sputtered and tried to explain that she didn't mean to say that and that it just slipped out of her mouth because she was just so angry, but Indigo ignored her as she snapped at her. Song(s) * What Kind of Friends Are You Anyway? Characters * Lucinda * Indigo * Lily * Sofia * Jade * Ruby * Marla * Berry the Strawberry Witch * Vani the Vanilla Witch * Bliza the Snow Witch * Scorchi the Heat Witch Trivia * ''Cauldronation Day from Sofia the First is mentioned in this episode. * '''Morals: ** Don’t stay mad at your friends and not hold a grudge on them just because they ruined something for you. ** Be careful what you say, even if it’s by accident, because that’ll end up hurting others’ feelings. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 44 Category:Episodes focusing on Lucinda Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Friendship Category:Rivalry Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Episodes with songs Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 44 images Category:Sofia the First images Category:Lucinda images Category:Indigo images Category:Lily (witch) images Category:Group images Category:Sad images